Karol Balladynski
Karol Balladynski is the son of Balladyna and Kirkor from the Polish play Balladyna. Info Name: Karol Balladynski Age: 14 Parent's Story: Balladyna Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Alois von Schlesien Secret Heart's Desire: To be a kind, wise ruler and loyally serve Goplana. My "Magic" Touch: I am skilled with organizing things. Storybook Romance Status: I'm still single. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I try too hard to act grown-up. I may be king, but I'm still a teenager. Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. Being a king, it's important for me to know this stuff. Least Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I tend to sneeze a lot in here. Best Friend Forever After: I love all of my friends. Character Appearance Karol is above average height, with blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a red jacket with yellow epaulettes and red pants. On his head is a crown, signifying his status as king. Personality Karol is very mature for his age, considering that as a child ruler, he has had to grow up a lot more quickly than other kids. However, he also wants to be a kid and have fun. Biography Hello! I'm Karol Balladynski, the son of the late prince Kirkor and the late princess Balladyna. It's a long story for how I came to be. My father was smitten with both my mother and her sister Alina. They were asked to gather raspberries in a pitcher - whoever won would get the prince. During the contest, Balladyna saw she was losing, so she killed Alina. A stain appeared on her forehead. She married Kirkor, Later, Kirkor went to war, and Balladyna fell in love with Kirkor's knight Kon Fostryn. Balladyna went to a hermit so he could remove her stain. He could not remove it and learned of her evil deeds. Balladyna later gets a visit from her old love Grabiec, the lover of the nymph Goplana, and two of Goplana's servants, who expose her. That knight, Balladyna and Kostryn killed Grabiec in his sleep. During the battle of Gniezno, Kostryn defeated Kirkor, who died. Balladyna then poisoned Kostryn with a poisoned slice of bread. Balladyna was crowned queen. One day, her chancellor asked her to decide on cases pleaded by the subjects. She sentenced innocent people for the murders of Kostryn and Alina. Balladyna's mother arrived at the palace, exposing her. Balladyna had her tortured to death. Finally, Balladyna was struck by lightning, killing her. I was born not long before my father's death. As my mother was also dead, I was crowned king at just a few months old. My father's mother was the one who raised me, and she is acting as regent until I turn eighteen. Being king is pretty tough, especially at my age. I've had to study leadership skills and be prepared for life after I graduate. I make frequent public appearances. My grandmother has given me the best tutors to help me. My parents were actually the first in my family to have gone to Ever After High in many years, so I go here now. I'm currently set to be the next Balladyna. I'm set to marry a princess of another kingdom. I'm very pessimistic about my role, since it involves corruption and going down a slippery slope into wickedness and cruelty. I side with the Rebels, since we need to be the ones to decide our future. I've had struggles fitting in, since I am already a king despite my age. I try to act grown-up since my position calls for it, but sometimes I just want to be a kid. I want to spend the best years of my life having fun. I'm into sports - I'm good at swimming, running, cycling, golf, and especially field hockey. I'm on the boys' field hockey team at school. I know I can avert repeating the history of Balladyna. I'm looking forward to a long, happy reign, not a short, miserable one. I'd rather be true to myself instead of letting HM Grimm tell me what to do. Trivia *Karol is the Polish form of Charles. Karol often comments how a lot of the English-speaking students mistake it for a girls' name. *Karol's surname refers to his mother Balladyna. *Karol is an only child, which he resents since he would love a sibling. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Kings Category:Polish Category:Balladyna Category:NibiruMul's OCs II